katekyohitmanrebornwotvfandomcom-20200213-history
New Player Guide
SIMPLE In Game Commands. To Talk in OOC Press O. Or use TaskBar. TaskBar Rest - Heal Yourself Dying Will - Turn on your Flame If reguirement is meets. Use - Use your Ring if everything meets. Whisper - Whisper another player Say - Talk in your area OOC - Talk in World Chat. Or Press O The Guide For New Player If You are a new Player At KHRWOTV - And Don't Know What to Do. Or how to Train or anything of that matter. Heres A Few Things you need to know to get started. The Game As Currently 7 Flame Class - More will be Added Sky Flame - You Can only get this by chance Rain Flame - Pick Whe Chacater Creation Thunder Flame - Pick Whe Chacater Creation Storm Flame - Pick Whe Chacater Creation Cloud Flame - Pick Whe Chacater Creation Mist Flame - Pick Whe Chacater Creation Sun Flame - Pick Whe Chacater Creation - After you Choosen Your Flame , You will Need to go through Training Process To Use your Flame. #Theres a Couple ways to do this, You Can Go the Moutian and Train #You Can Go the Vongola Base And Shooting down the Flame in the base will help you #Find a NPC in the town South of the Shrine. And Get Teleported to Byakuran To Go Train at Merone Base #Find Any Other way to get to level 50 And You will Learn how to control your flame The Moutain Can Be Found On the OutSkirt Of Town Following The Road North. ''-'' The Vongola Base Can be Found In the forest There are npc that can teleport near you into the forest in the town for you to find it. 'Leveling up States ' With our Skill point system you will be able to put points in Different Area of the states such as #Dying Will - The More You have The Longer You can Use your Power #Dying Will Power - The More You have The Stronger Your Flame Attack Does #Strenght - This is your Normal Punch Hits Increase this and will increase those hits #Speed - How Fast You Walk #HP - How High Your HP Is #Defence - How Much you can take Dmg before you die #Crit - Chance to Hit a Crit While using skills The Way You Spend your Points is For You To Choose. You Can Level Up 2 State At a Time Making Different Build. Who Ever Has The Superior Build wins. People Use Strenght Alot Because normal hits - hit High On Monster And NPC to gain level. Most Player Use There Free 50 Skill point to put it on Strenght. Learning Your Flame Attacks Once you Reach The Reguire Level To Learn your power you go to your Trainer Different Flame learn from different people. #Sky - Tsuna He Can be Found In His House Hold #Rain - Yammato He Can be Found At School Field Playing BaseBall #Sun - Royhei He Can be Found At Moutain Area Training #Cloud - Hibari He Can be Found on School roof #Storm - Gokudera He Can be Found In a Cave At the Moutain reseraching #Thunder - Lambo He Can be Found Outside Tsuna Home #Mist - Mukuro He Can be Located At Kayato Land In The Moutain Forest The Level Reguirement to learn skills you can find out on your own. Or Ask a Player Online Dying Will Token - Before You Can Get Skills You need DWT A.K.A Dying Will Token. Can Be Receive From Killing A Certain NPC Or Monster Or killing other players. The More Skills you buy the more you need. You Start Out With 4,500 DWT Joining Family To Join Any Family That is Avaible in the Game You Most Find The Family Boss And Ask them if you can join. The Vongola Boss is Tsuna The Acro Boss Is Reborn And So on. We Encourage People to explore The Hitman Reborn World To Find There Family HQ - So I will Not Release All Information On Where Other family are Located. But Once You do join a Family you will get - There Suit , Recieve Payment - Yen To buy Items with, And Can Join in the Position Of Guradien, When You Die You Revive At there hospital. 'Custom Family ' A Sky flame Player who is strong and high level can make there own Family with enough DWT. By Talking to a NPC. Category:Newbie Guide